


Scorpius Malfoy and the Manor of the Death Eater's

by Lukey_Lashton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Homophobia, Hurt!Draco, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad Draco Malfoy, Secrets, hurt!scorpius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukey_Lashton/pseuds/Lukey_Lashton
Summary: A year after The Cursed Child and the two Slytherins’ have returned to Hogwarts. However as Scorpius’ home grows darker the two find themselves wound in a deeper relationship than they imagined.





	1. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very beginning.

Scorpius’ hand trembled as screams sounded from the floor below him. Looking down at the page Scorpius frowned at the now smeared writing from where his hand had drug in the ink. Albus will manage, signing his letter off quickly. His small falcon was hopping around on his desk with excitement. Scorpius smiled smally as he rolled the parchment, jumping when the sound of something smashing (most likely a vase) brought him out of his bubble. His peregrine falcon, Pepper bumped his hand slightly, eager to visit the Potter’s house again. Scorpius tied the letter to his falcon before opening his bedroom window, watching his bird fly away freely.

  
He gazed out the window, grey eyes gleaming until he clambered out and onto the manor’s roof. He was wearing his Weasley sweater despite it being mid-July; his father enjoyed the reaction it got whenever his parents came around. He let the evening sun soak into his pale skin until the sound of a peacock startled him, almost falling off the roof, again. Scorpius glared at the blasted peacock. Why his grandfather insisted on taking the creature with him everywhere Scorpius would never know. He had a scar on his ankle from the albino peacock so he was positive the hatred was mutual. “Shoo, go away,” the bird bit at him and Scorpius flinched back with his hand immediately going for where his wand should be. It was inside his desk drawer in two pieces from when Delphi had snapped it.

  
Draco had promised to take his son to Ollivander’s again but the surprise visit from Scorpius’ grandparents threw the both of them off guard. The fifth year was supposed to be headed to the Potter’s in a few weeks to celebrate Harry’s birthday with Albus and didn’t want to miss out. Those plans seemed to be fading though as the small blond realized that with his grandparents here the mere mention of the Potter-Weasley clan led to a severe argument. Quite like the current one after Scorpius had been seen in his dark green and gold sweater. Glaring at the white peacock one more time Scorpius went back inside the vast manor.  
It was quiet as he closed the window, too quiet for his liking. After his mum had passed both Scorpius and Draco almost had music playing constantly in the house. The magically playing piano had stopped and a feeling of dread fell into Scorpius’ stomach.

  
Slowly, he entered the hallway, breathing softly as he stopped at the staircase. “Father? Is everything alright?” He gulped nervously, his teeth beginning to gnaw on his lower lip. From the top of the stairs he could hear frantic hushed voices. His father would have responded by now, knowing his son’s anxiety would be peaking, especially after the events of the year prior. Rushing, the young Malfoy entered his mother’s room. A flash of guilt encompassing him for breaking the memorial. He needed a wand and he knew his mother’s was in the room. Draco and Scorpius had come to an agreement earlier, to never touch his mother’s study. The blond was thankful for this now because if they had found her wand he would be out of luck.

  
“Scorpius!” The harsh voice of his grandfather pierced through the silence. He went rigid for a moment, it sounded nothing like the kindness he had been brought up with. “Come here!” Blocking out the sounds he ran to the fireplace, on the mantel was his mother’s wand. He lurched forward, grabbing it and a fierce warmth spread through his body. Ignoring the warmth he slid the wand up his sweater sleeve before approaching the stairs.

  
“Yes Grandfather?” Grey met icy blue, the coldness in those eyes reminding him of the dementors he saw from that horrid alternate reality.

  
“Come, here,” Scorpius rushed down the stairs. His head bowed instead of looking into the harsh eyes of his grandfather. “What is that insufferable thing you’re wearing?”

  
“A sweater, m-my friend gave it to me last year.” Scorpius heard his grandfather scoff.

  
“Take it off, you don’t need to be gallivanting around in those blood traitor’s clothes.” Scorpius moved back so he was standing on one of the stairs, now eye level with his grandfather.

  
“I think I’ll stick to wearing what I choose thanks.” He felt proud of himself for those words; Albus had told him to stick up for himself and here he was, sticking up for himself. His self-pride was short lived though as before he knew it, the young Malfoy was being dragged by his sweater down to the cellar. He tumbled to the bottom of the dark basement as the door slammed closed.

  
Scorpius sat in the dark for a moment, wondering if that had all been a cruel trick. The pounding of his head brought him back to reality and he touched his head gingerly. It stung. Letting out a small whimper Scorpius got up from the bottom of the cellar stairs. He retrieved his mother’s wand from his sweater sleeve, glad to find it wasn’t broken. “Scorpius? Is that you?” The sound of his father’s voice made Scorpius want to leap with joy.

  
“Y-yes, I have mother’s wand.” He cast Lumos the tip of the wand brightening magnificently. Finding his father Scorpius ran to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Both Malfoy’s were equally disheveled, hair messy and faces a bit battered.

  
“Turn it off, we can’t have them finding out you have it.” Draco didn’t let go of his son as he cast the counter-spell.

  
“What’s happening?” A chill went through Scorpius’ body, even though it was summer the cellar was freezing.

  
“Nothing good,” Draco looked down at his arm, the dark mark was moving across his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the prologue. It's on Wattpad as well by Lukey_Lashton111


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father and son bonding and shopping. Plus, some Scorbus drama without an actual interaction.

Scorpius sat in the back corner of the cot that had been placed in the cellar. His mother’s wand was in front of him protectively as his knees stayed tucked against his chest. “Expecto Pratronum,” a small stream of silver light extended from the wand, briefly lighting up the dank cellar. Draco had been dragged up the stairs an hour ago, Scorpius hadn’t heard the screams yet, not like last time.

  
The cellar door lurched open and Scorpius quickly hid the wand away. “Get up,” he obeyed the Death Eater immediately and stood with shaking legs. His body was exhausted and hungry. “Move, blood traitor,” keeping his head down Scorpius made his way in front of the masked Death Eater. He went up the stairs, his lip bitten raw from nerves, what would be upstairs this time?

“Scorpius,” the voice of his father sent him looking up. He was freshly showered, sleek new clothes on his body, but his face still looked thinner, looking much like he did after Astoria passed. “Go upstairs and clean up, put on some nice clothes. Pack your school bags as well.”

“What’s going on? Where are we going?” Draco stood up and walked over to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“We need to get your supplies for Hogwarts, school starts tomorrow.” Scorpius took a step back, blinking not only from the brightness of the room.

“It’s August thirty-first?” He shook his head, what would Albus think? “How is it August thirty-first?” Scorpius moved away and traveled up the stairs. He hadn’t been up there in forever it seemed. He walked into his room that had been barren for a month, dust on his desk. A small pile of letters lay on his closed window sill and Scorpius knew they were from Albus. He opened the window and took the letters, looking around for Pepper but not finding the falcon. Only the annoying peacock.  
He placed the letters on his bed, hoping he could read them before he would see Albus again. He went to the bathroom, skirting around the mirror, he didn’t want to see his face. He knew he looked horrible if it was anything like how his father looked. He removed the wand from his sweater sleeve and placed it on the porcelain sink. His grey eyes watched as water filled into the tub, steam slowly rising. He slowly stripped out of his clothes, body worn and mind exhausted before slipping into the bathtub. Some of the fresher wounds stung from the temperature; mainly the deep carving on his arm spelling ‘blood traitor’. Draco had been at work at the time, unable to stop harm from coming to the youngest member of the house.

Scorpius gathered the soap and scrubbed his skin; dirt was under his once clean nails. He continued with the cleaning routine until he was satisfied with how his battered body looked and stepped out of the bath. Snatching a towel he let the bath drain slowly. He grabbed his mother's wand before entering his bedroom again. He shivered slightly before pulling on clothes; they were a bit too big for his body now.

Muttering a spell, his books and supplies for school neatly filing into his trunk and spare bag while Pepper’s cage sat empty on top. There was a sleek broomstick in the corner of his bedroom. Scorpius had used it a few times before things went to the hellish state they were in now and was debating on whether or not to bring it to Hogwarts. Apparently, he was a magnificent seeker in the twisted alternate universe where Voldemort reigned. Scorpius wanted nothing to do with that world but perhaps if he was on the Slytherin team, the teasing would lessen. He shook his head, if people didn’t want to be his friend because of some silly rumor he didn’t want to be their friend. Slowly, he sat on his bed, putting the letters in his lap. He opened the bottom letter, Albus Potter’s messy scrawl on the parchment.

_Malfoy the Unanxious,_  
_Dad decided it was a good idea to take me flying today. I almost hit a tree on the way home. Have you been outside the manor at all this summer or have you been moping with your books again? If you get any paler you’ll be one of the ghosts. I’m excited for you to visit this year and no do not even think of getting my Dad a present (Even though you’re going to anyways). Sorry it took so long to reply but my ink had run dry and we don’t have any pens in the house. I’ll explain pens later, it’s a much better alternative than quills, muggle tech is great sometimes._  
_Anyways, I finished the book you loaned me and will return it to you once the holiday is over. I don’t understand why the monster was so hell bent on destroying everything Frankenstein loved but I’m sure you’ll explain it. Have you read any other muggle books that I should read or are you rereading Hogwarts: A History again?_  
_Write soon,_  
_Potter the Charming_

Scorpius frowned at the letter, he hadn’t read anything and probably did look like one of the Hogwarts ghosts. Straining his ears Scorpius listened for the sound of footsteps. Hearing none he opened the next letter.

_Scorpion King,_  
_You haven’t replied to my last letter as quickly as usual. I hope everything is all-right as Pepper refuses to leave my room and Iris isn’t so fond of a falcon sharing her living space. I hope you haven’t forgotten that Dad’s birthday is in a few weeks and we are expecting you at the Burrow._  
_On a more serious note I had a nightmare again last night. It was the same as before. We were in the maze and Delphi was there torturing you except you died this time. It was the worst feeling I’d ever felt in my life. I hope you’ve been spared from these nightmares as well._  
_Please write soon,_  
_Albus_

Scorpius’ frown deepened. He hadn’t been spared from the nightmares, if anything they’d worsened. The times he had been shaken awake by Draco because of his screaming was too many for his taste. The thought of his best friend suffering the same fate brought a shiver down his spine.

_Scorp,_  
_You missed Dad’s birthday. I hope I haven’t done anything to upset you as you’ve stopped responding to my letters. My Dad talked to yours today at the Ministry though and he said that you were quite sick. I hope you feel better soon._  
_Pepper has now taken to annoying Iris as her main form of pleasure. You need to teach your falcon some manners before my cat bites her. I was hoping we could meet up on the twenty first to get our school supplies. I might be taller than you this year! I reread your muggle book, it still makes no sense but after you get better you can explain it._  
_Feel better,_  
_Al_

Folding the third letter up Scorpius stared at his lap. Guilt coursed through his body from missing Harry Potter’s birthday. Deep down he knew it wasn’t his fault he was being held hostage in his cellar but the terrible feeling remained.

Scorp,  
_Have I done something wrong? You still haven’t responded to a single letter and I’m quite worried. Dad says it is probably because you’re sick. Do you think it could be the blood-curse? If so I’m coming over straight away._  
_Pepper and Iris are getting along after they shared a dead mouse… on my bed. It was gross and I’m sleeping in the bath now._  
_Hope you’re all-right,_  
_Albus_

The last letter sat unopened in his lap, Scorpius gulped nervously, sensing the frustration of Albus without even opening the package. Glancing around his room he opened the final letter; only a few words written on the page.

_Scorpius,_  
_See you at school,_  
_Albus_

Checking the date the Malfoy realized it had been sent on the twenty-fifth, only six days ago. He wanted to cry, he had made his only friend mad at him without even knowing it. He picked up the letters and folded them into his bag before opening his bedroom door. “Dad, I’m ready to go,” he called as he carried his trunk and bag down the hall. A male Death Eater stood at the top of the staircase, stopping Scorpius from continuing.

“If you dare speak a word of the happenings in this house we will kill your father, and then your friend and his family in the worst way imaginable. Do we have an understanding?” Scorpius nodded frantically, his silence bought. He was let through and on shaky legs he descended the stairs. “You both know the rules, we expect them to be followed or the consequences will be severe. For Voldemort and Valor.” The unnamed death eater touched his hand to his heart before his wrists touched together. A chorus of the line was called throughout the room and Scorpius’ gut twisted. The twisted world he visited was becoming a reality. Father and son stepped towards the fireplace. Scorpius went first, his luggage next to him in the fireplace. Picking up some of the floo powder in his hand Scorpius' grey eyes met his father's.

“The Leaky Cauldron,” he called, dropping the powder before latching his hands around his luggage. The Death Eaters slowly transformed to witches and wizards mulling around. Stepping out of the fireplace Scorpius dusted himself off, avoiding eye contact with the wizards who stared. Green flames licked up again and Draco Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace gracefully. His eyes examined the terrain as he dusted himself off.

“Let’s go Scorpius,” he levitated the suitcases easily, crossing the tavern to mount the stairs. Scorpius walked behind him silently.

“H-hey Malfoy! Heard that y-you’re son went b-back in time to save Voldy!” The drunken slur sounded loudly across the Leaky Cauldron. Draco went stiff for a moment before turning around.

“Ms. Bell while it is a pleasure to see you again I am extremely busy, good night.” With that Draco ushered his son to go up the stairs, glaring at the now silent tavern.

“Dad, who was that?” Scorpius sat on the edge of the small bed. His heart was beating a little bit faster than usual, he hated the attention.

“Just someone from school, come along we have to go get your school supplies.” The luggage fell neatly into place as the two exited their room and went back down the stairs. Draco ignored the other wizards and witches presence as he guided Scorpius into Diagon Alley.

Scorpius could identify a fair amount of his classmates wandering about the street. He made no effort to call out to them though, just ducked his head and continued walking. “Do you need new robes Scorp?” Scorpius looked up at Draco, thinking back to the robes tucked in his trunk.

“I don’t know, it’s not like I’ve grown that much anyway.”

“We’ll go after we head to Flourish and Blotts, you have your supply list?” Scorpius dug the list from his pocket, he had stashed it in there before leaving the room. “Thank you,” Draco read over the list, “What in Merlin’s Beard is Slughorn teaching you this year?”

“Professor Slughorn is retiring actually so we have a new teacher,” Scorpius stated. “Professor McGonagall introduced her at the end of term, she seems rather nice.” The bell rang softly as they entered the bookshop. “Can I buy some more advanced books as well, I want to be prepared for my O.W.L.s this year.”

“Of course, Merlin I hated O.W.L.s.” Draco gathered a few of the books, glaring at the _Monster Book of Monsters_ , “You don’t need a new copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters_ do you?” Scorpius made his way over with a stack of books, handing them off to Draco.

“No, it’s in my trunk. I also have _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and _A History of Magic_ so you can put those back.” Draco looked at the pile and then back to his son,

“Or, I could make two piles and tell you what books I need?”

“That is a much better idea,” the two sorted through books quickly until a much smaller pile sat in front of them. Draco brought the books up to the counter as Scorpius put the leftover books away. “This Defense Against the Dark Arts book is much better than the one you sold me my fifth year.” Draco attempted to make conversation with a half smile.

“Mr. Malfoy, where are your parents?” The elderly wizard looked around, confused.

“I’m forty years old sir, my parents aren’t buying me Hogwarts books anymore.” Draco handed over the correct amount of galleons kindly, before leaving the store with Scorpius.

“Dad, what was wrong with him?”

“I believe it was an old Muggle disease,” before Scorpius could further question him he was being ushered away for robe measurements.

The sun was beginning to set as the two Malfoy’s settled into their room for the night. Scorpius frowned as Draco read over _The Daily Prophet_. “What’s going to happen now that the school year is starting?” Draco folded the newspaper down, sensing the anxiousness in his son.  
“Scorpius I need you to listen to me, I might have to do things that I don’t want to. People may start to talk and only you and I will know what’s going on. I need you to promise me that you’ll stay safe this year.”

“I promise Dad,” Draco nodded solemnly, flicking his wand to dim the lights before settling into bed. Scorpius lay under the covers silently, sleep evading him until early hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is on wattpad as well by Lukey_Lashton111. Don't forget to leave comments and kudos! x


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus makes a new friend, Scorpius naps, some hurt/comfort ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning Scorpius does have an anxiety attack during this chapter, I'll put this (***) around it when it starts and ends if you want to skip over it.

“Albus hurry you’re going to miss the train!” Albus pushed his trolley through the crowded platform. “I think I see the Malfoy’s over there,” Harry Potter directed Albus’ trolley over to Draco Malfoy who stood silently in front of the train car. Albus’ green eyes flicked down to Draco’s rolled up sleeves. He could see the long scar crossing the dark mark that was usually covered by black sleeves.

“Pot-Harry, how are you?” 

“Good, good. Where’s Scorpius, not sick again?” A small wave of fear rose up in Albus at the thought of his best friend being sick again. Then he remembered he was supposed to be mad at Scorpius, Scorpius who hadn’t replied to his letters. His dad had tried to explain things, mentioning an old house elf stealing his letters and smashing pudding in the Dursley’s house. Albus had a feeling there was more to it than that. 

“He’s on the train already, just making sure he doesn’t jump off again.” Draco reached into his pocket, gasping and pulling out a locket with the Malfoy crest on it. “Merlin, I forgot to give this to Scorpius. Albus, will you give it to him when you see him?” Albus nodded, taking the locket before grabbing his cage that had Iris in it and his wand. 

“I’ll write Dad,” Albus took a step onto the train before Harry called him back.

“No more adventures,” Albus nodded again before fully entering the train. He sighed, not wanting to see Scorpius just yet. As the train chugged off a few first years ran about the carriage. 

“Albus, Albus!” Rose Granger-Weasley called from her compartment. 

“What Rose?” Albus turned to face his cousin, messing with his already messy hair. 

“Come sit with us for a little bit!” Albus was a bit taken aback, his cousins  _ never _ asked to have him sit with them. A warm feeling erupted in Albus’ chest and he immediately went into the compartment. Two other Gryffindor girls were in the compartment, and a Ravenclaw girl was sandwiched in between them. 

“Hi, I’m Clarke,” the Ravenclaw quickly introduced herself, putting a hand out for Albus to shake. Albus shook it, eliciting a smile from Clarke. “Is it true you saved the world?!” One of the Gryffindor's swatted at Clarke’s knee. “Crikey, I’m just asking Lilo!” 

“You’re Irish?” He asked, recognizing the accent and the slang from when Seamus and Dean would come around. 

“Yup, I’m from New Ross but my uncle lives in Cheshire so I stay with him the week before school.” Albus nodded and soon an easy conversation fell between them. 

***

Scorpius was not okay, not at all. Albus hadn’t come to the compartment yet and he was all alone. The trolley witch had passed a while ago and seeing her after last year was enough to make him nervous. He paced around the small compartment, thoughts whirring through his brain. What if Albus hated him now? What if he was alone? Scorpius was so caught up in his head that he didn’t register the door sliding open. 

Albus stood silent, watching as Scorpius paced with his Hogwarts robes swishing about. All of his anger had dissipated on seeing his friend in such an upset state. “Scor,” wide grey eyes turned to him, panic flaring up. As Albus stepped forward Scorpius stepped back. The younger had tears threatening to fall down his face, raspy breaths escaping his mouth.  

“I’m so sorry for not responding to your letters, I was s-s-sick and-and,” Albus felt helpless as Scorpius backed himself against the wall, “Please don’t hate me Albus, I’m sorry!” Albus moved swiftly, his hands bracing Scorpius’ trembling frame. 

“Scorpius, breathe, I don’t hate you,” A tear slid down Scorpius’ pale face, his mind was a whirlwind of contradictions. “Scorp, follow my breathing. In two three, out two three. There we go Scor,” Scorpius’ tense body relaxed the slightest bit against Albus. 

“Sorry,” he muttered seeming exhausted. Albus sat Scorpius down, flicking his wand at the curtain on the door. It flapped shut as Albus brought his friend to his side. 

***

“It’s not your fault Scorp,” Albus withdrew the locket from Draco, folding it into Scorpius’ hand. “Your dad told me to give you this.” Scorpius lifted his head and slid on the silver locket. His trembling hands fiddled with it as the two fifth years stayed close together. “So how’d your dad get that nasty scar?” 

“Long story,” he shrugged. Albus nudged Scorpius playfully. 

“You know the story of how my dad got his. You could probably tell it better than me and I’m his  _ son _ .” Albus was trying to get Scorpius out of his hazy state, storytelling usually worked best. 

“Um it happened like two years ago, Mum and I we were,” Scorpius took a breath. It was still a little hard sometimes to mention his mom. “We were reading in her study, Dad was going to get tea when Grandfather turned up. Mum and I could hear the shouting from across the manor, it was horrible. 

“It was in between the Spring and Summer term so Mum was getting rather weak. When the shouting became screaming not even the strongest curse could have stopped her. She ran so fast down those stairs with her wand out. When she came back up Dad was with her and it was a lot worse than the scar.” Scorpius grabbed onto Albus’ left forearm and traced where his Dad’s scar was. “Grandfather had burned him with the fire poker, where the Dark Mark was on his arm. Mum was really good at healing spells, but because she was so weak it didn’t work all the way.” Scorpius shifted, “Can you do the talking now?” 

“Yea, yea, so I’m trying out for quidditch this year. Mum thinks I’ll be a good keeper.” Scorpius breathed out, his body tired after the anxiety attack. “Scorpius go to sleep, you just got over getting sick.” 

“But you’ll be alone,” he protested as his eyes fluttered closed. Scorpius’ grey eyes snapped open after a few seconds and he reached into his robe pocket. He pulled out Chocolate Frogs and Pepper Imps. “Sweets will always help you make friends,” the two both took a Chocolate Frog. “I got Newt Scamander, did you know he was a headmaster at Hogwarts?” 

“That’s cool, I got Salazar Slytherin, did you know he  _ founded _ Hogwarts?” Scorpius shoved Albus with a laugh that turned into a squeal when Albus shoved him back. The worry from before fading in the distance with their laughter. The shoving continued until both boys tumbled to the floor of the train, out of breath. Albus laughed from his spot on top of Scorpius while his friends cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson. “Have you lost weight?” Albus asked, studying the features of Scorpius, his shirt fitting limply. 

“What, why would you ask that?” Scorpius moved to get up but Albus pinned his friend’s shoulders to the ground. 

“You just look like you have, so I’m asking.” Scorpius looked away, grey eyes clouding. 

“Well I don’t know, what about you, you’re taller now.” Scorpius tried to change the topic. 

“Yeah I’m finally taller than you now Scorp,” he ruffled his friend’s pale hair. If it was possible Socrpius’ cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. A silence fell between the two, Albus finally realizing the compromising position they were in and moving away from his friend, cheeks turning pink. “I’m uh, going to change,” Albus grabbed his robes and disappeared down the corridor. Scorpius sat up and opened his locket, a picture of him, Astoria, and Draco was inside, the three of them laughing before smiling at the camera. On the opposite side the words  _ Stay safe Scorpius _ were engraved. 

It was an odd thing to have written in a locket, Scorpius wondered if it was enchanted somehow. He would look in the library about it later, for now he would just have to wait. Scorpius got off the floor, dusting off his Slytherin robes before sitting back onto the seat. 

When Albus returned Scorpius was asleep. Albus chuckled, picking up Scorpius’ arm that was hanging over the side of the seat and putting it over his chest. Albus sat across from his friend, settling into the seat. Scorpius shifted in his sleep, his thin face facing Albus, a slight frown etched across his features. Albus frowned as well, something was wrong with his best friend. Tilting his head back Albus sighed, with all the drama from last year he had hoped there would be significantly less this term. Albus closed his jade eyes, he could do with a nap as well. 

Albus woke before Scorpius, just as the train came to a full stop. He stood, grabbing his old clothes before crossing to Scorpius. Scorpius’ arm hung limply to the side, his head still turned to Albus with his mouth hanging open a bit. “Scorpius, Scorpius,” the pale blond startled awake, his hands grabbing onto Albus’ arm. “Train’s stopped,” Scorpius seemed confused for a second.

“Right, yes, we’re at Hogwarts, of course.” he stood, grabbing his rucksack from the shelf above. “Sorry for practically jumping you,” he blushed slightly, embarrassed. 

“It’s fine, come on let’s go to the carriages,” the two boys traveled out of the train, first years marveling at Hagrid as he led them towards the lake. “I read your muggle book.” 

“I have lots of muggle books that you’ve read, you’ll have to specify,” Albus shoved into Scorpius slightly with his shoulder. 

“The one about that muggle scientist who thinks he can create life out of dead people body parts.” 

“Oh,  _ Frankenstein _ , it’s brilliant how she connects the monster to Adam don’t you think? How in his own twisted way the monster is the dawn of a new race and how he yearns for a partner like Adam did? I’ll have to read it again to remember more about it, I have all these theories and… Albus what’s wrong?” Scorpius stopped a few feet in front of his friend after realizing he was no longer next to him. Following the distressed green eyes, Scorpius remembered that Albus could see the Thestrals now. “I’m sorry, I forgot you would be able to see them now too.” 

“You’ve been able to see them?” Albus still stood back as other students filed into carriages. 

“For two years now,” it struck Albus that Scorpius had seen his mother die. A wave of guilt passed through him, “You can pet them if you want, they don’t mind.” Albus and Scorpius went to the front of a carriage where two Thestrals stood. “They really like being scratched behind the ears,” Scorpius guided Albus’ hand to just behind the Thestrals ear with a tentative smile. Albus scratched the mare’s head, smiling at his friend when the creature made a pleased face. 

“Oi what are you two doin’?!” The voice of Clarke rang out. She was in her school robes, honey blonde hair tied into neat braids that lay on her shoulders. 

“We were petting the Thestrals, they’re quite great company.” Scorpius piped up from next to Albus. Clarke seemed to enjoy Scorpius’ response as she burst out laughing. 

“Thestrals?! That’s bloody hilarious, well if you are done petting the ‘Thestrals’,” Albus felt Scorpius bristle as Clarke put up air quotes with her hands, “You should join us in our carriage.” Clarke stepped into the carriage, the other girls and Rose stepping in as well. 

“You should go with them,” Scorpius suggested, his grey eyes trained to the forest ground. 

“You mean  _ we _ ,” Scorpius shook his head at Albus’ reply. 

“They want you to sit with them not me. You saved the world and all so it only makes sense.” Albus stared at his friend, confusion dancing across his features. 

“You did most of the saving Scorp not me. Hell I didn’t even exist for a moment and you saved the world all on your own. Scorpius stop muttering about that not being true,” Albus placed an arm around Scorpius’ shoulders. “Let’s go find our own carriage yeah?” The two boys walked to another empty carriage, about to get in before Scorpius stopped. 

“Just the two of us, right?” 

“Always.” 


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes begin, Scorpius doesn't like a Ravenclaw, Albus has food and a cat, some awkward hand-holding ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some awkward Scorbus since I haven't updated since early December. My 2017 gift to you.

Scorpius flopped onto his bed, robe spreading out behind him. It was so much more comfortable than the small cot in his cellar. Albus laughed from the entrance of the dorm, loosening his tie. “I don’t understand how you’re so tired,” Scorpius groaned in response. A soft meow brought Albus’ attention to Iris who was waiting to be let out of her cage. He opened the door and Iris jumped up onto Scorpius immediately. She kneaded his back before curling up and closing her eyes.

“Well I’m not going anywhere now,” his voice was muffled by the mattress.  

“That’s fine, do you have our timetable?” Albus removed his robes, opening his trunk and sliding on pajamas. He glanced over at Scorpius’ trunk, once again it had been vandalized. “ _ Tergeo _ ,” he muttered, discreetly pointing his wand at the trunk. The paint disappeared off of the trunk and Albus sat on his own bed, satisfied. “Iris,” he called for his Scottish Fold cat who opened an eye at him. She then got up and turned away from Albus. Albus got up and picked his cat up, setting her on his bed. Scorpius had fallen asleep again. “Scorpius, wake up,” he shook his friend who once again jumped in surprise. 

“Sorry, dozed off, what did you ask?” He turned over and sat up, rubbing his grey eyes tiredly. 

“Do you have our timetable?” Scorpius produced the slips of paper out of his robe pocket. 

“We don’t get to sleep in tomorrow but we have our lunch break during Herbology with Professor Longbottom  and finish the day with Care of Magical Creatures.” His voice was laced with tiredness, eyes drooping. Albus bent down, removing Scorpius’ shoes. Albus stood back up as Scorpius worked off his silver and green tie. “I’m gonna get changed, turn around,” Albus raised his eyebrows, over the past few years neither boy had trouble changing in front of the other. Nonetheless, he complied to his friends wishes.

Scorpius shuffled around, sliding on pajamas that hadn’t been worn since July on. They were a bit too big, causing them to fall a little low on his hips. Scorpius closed his trunk, placing robes on top for tomorrow. “You can turn around now,” Albus turned as Scorpius set his wand on the night stand between their beds. 

“Did you get your wand from Ollivander’s?” Albus set his wand in front of Scorpius’, sliding into his bed. 

“No, it was Mum’s,” Albus studied the wand carefully. It was beautiful, the wood curving after the spheres attached to the handle ended. In the dim light from the lake he could see small flecks of gold that decorated the side of  the handle. 

“It’s English Oak,” Scorpius nodded from his bed, eyes drooping. “Very pretty, mines Cedar.” He showed his wand to Scorpius who was drifting off.  

“Cedar’s good for protection,” Scorpius tried to fight off sleep a little longer but his head quickly hit the pillow, the soft mattress feeling wonderful. Albus cast  _ Nox _ , making the lights dim before setting his wand down again. Jade eyes drifted over to the sleeping pale figure before softly falling shut. 

 

Albus woke with gasp. Another nightmare thrown his way that was as equally as violent as the last. Running a hand through his jet black hair he sat up in his four-post bed. Albus looked over to his right, Scorpius tossing and turning in his covers. “Scorpius,” he whispered even though the other dorm members had cast  _ Muffliato _ around their beds. “Scorp,” Albus swung his legs over the side of his bed, prepared to go over. 

“No,” the broken cry of Scorpius sounded in the air, “Please, no!” Albus remained frozen as Scorpius thrashed about in his bed. “Take me instead, take me instead!” Sobs shook through the sleeping boy as Albus watched with fear, “No please no!” Albus snapped out of his stupor and rushed to the other bed. 

“Scorpius, Scorpius wake up!” He shook the young Malfoy’s arm until grey eyes snapped open with fear. Sweat was pooling down his forehead and his breathing was slightly labored. “You were having a nightmare,” Albus explained as he stood above the bed. Slowly, Scorpius wiped at his eyes, a few sniffles escaping him. 

“S-s-sorry for waking you,” his voice trembled. 

“I was already awake, I had one too,” Scorpius seemed confused, “A nightmare.” 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to fall back asleep now.” Albus looked around before grabbing his wand and finding Scorpius’  _ Frankenstein  _ book in his trunk. He climbed into Scorpius’ bed silently and drew the curtains. “What are you doing?” 

“Hush,” Albus brought Scorpius close to his side, “ _ Lumos _ , I’m reading.” He opened the cover, flipping to the first chapter. 

“Al, I’ll be fine,” Scorpius tried to protest but it fell on deaf ears. 

“Shut up and let me read to you,” Albus held the book so Scorpius could read it as well. “ _ You will rejoice to hear that no disaster has accompanied the  _ _ commencement of an enterprise which you have regarded with such evil forebodings. _ ” Albus continued to read until they both had drifted off to sleep again, the book falling into their laps. 

“Albus we’re going to miss breakfast!” Scorpius tugged at his friend’s hand impatiently. “You can pet your cat later let’s go!” He whined, tugging again. “Al, if we’re late to breakfast we’ll be late to Divination and then Trelawny will be like, ‘Yes, yes this was foretold  by my tarot cards of tardiness.’ and we’ll never hear the end of it.” Albus laughed, setting Iris down next to him. She meowed indignantly as he rubbed the calico fur off his robes before grabbing his bag. 

“Come on then, let’s go!” Albus shouldered his friend before disappearing out of the common room. Scorpius stood for a moment, before turning and exiting the common room. 

The potions room was talking quietly when the door opened. Scorpius and Albus finished their conversation quickly, watching their Professor strode to the front of the potions classroom. Her robes billowed with confidence as her calculating dark eyes scanned the classroom. “Grab your  _ Magical Drafts and Potions _ book and turn to chapter ten,” her voice was short and clipped, the cold tone sending a shiver down Scorpius’ spine. He rummaged through his bag, retrieving the book and setting it on the table. He flicked through the pages before landing on the chapter. “Now who can tell me what the Draught of Peace can do?” Scorpius’ hand shot up, eyes not leaving the page as he scanned the directions. “Mr. Malfoy.” 

“The Draught of Peace can help relieve severe amounts of anxiety and panic. It’s commonly distributed before exams due to the high stress students face. If made incorrectly it can cause the drinker to fall into a deep sleep that is sometimes permanent.” 

“Thank you Mr. Malfoy, five points to Slytherin house.” Albus high-fived Scorpius under the table while other Slytherin’s turned and nodded. The Gryffindor's groaned slightly but stopped when Professor Farley called their attention back. “Your first assignment for me is to assemble this potion. I expect it done by our next class on Monday.” A few Gryffindor’s had begun to chat, Professor Farley directing their attention back to herself quickly, “No partners, and for the remainder of this class we’re going to study the properties of moonstone, a key ingredient in your potion.” There were multiple groans of disapproval from the class, including Albus and Scorpius. “Now get to work, hurry up!” 

Students flipped through their books quickly, Albus having to nudge Scorpius who was so into the book he hadn’t heard the directions. “You’re a huge nerd you know that?” Scorpius nodded as he flipped back in the book. 

On Friday, the two Slytherin’s sat at their desks in Defense Against the Dark Arts, waiting for class to start. They were sharing the class with Ravenclaw and Scorpius was slightly dreading seeing Clarke but he didn’t know why. Said Ravenclaw was flouncing through the door with her other friends, books stacked in their arms. “Hello Albus,” she slid into the desk next to the pair, diverting Albus’ attention. 

“Oh, hello Clarke,” Albus greeted. He was writing down assignments in the enchanted journal Scorpius had given him for his birthday last year. Scorpius had cast a charm that made it so the ink wouldn’t smear on the page due to Albus’ left-handedness. Scorpius bristled slightly at the lack of acknowledgment. 

“Are you writing with a pen?” Albus looked up, the green pen stopping on the page. 

“Yeah, it’s so much better than a quill, except I have a quill in my bag for tests and what-not.” Scorpius gazed at the front of the classroom, feeling a bit left out. He loved muggle technology but the subject often went way over his head. It wasn’t his fault, both of his parents came from Pureblooded families who knew very little about the muggle world. 

“Good after-noon class, I am Professor Macmillan your defense the dark arts teacher. But, seeing as you’re all fifth years you already knew that.” Scorpius directed his gaze to his professor who, even after graduating Hogwarts, insisted on wearing his Hufflepuff tie when he taught. “Now this is a very important year as you lot have your O.W.L.s this year so we have many things to cover.” Bringing his wand out he summoned a piece of parchment, “Let’s get right to business then, hop on up, move those desks to the side, we’re practicing dueling today.” Students sprung up, desks flying to other sides of the classroom. Scorpius set his bag down to the side, retrieving his wand from his robes. “Groups of two that have been selected by me,” he glanced at the parchment, “Malfoy and Tulin, Potter and Finnigan,” the two Slytherins looked at each other. They usually were partnered together for practice duels as most professor’s knew the two wouldn’t seriously injure the other. 

“Well Malfoy let’s get to it then!” Clarke drew her wand as the two of them stood near the middle of the class. Scorpius gripped onto his wand, making eye contact with the Ravenclaw in front of him. 

“Since we’re just starting term we’re going to only be performing disarming and shielding spells today, begin!” In a flash Scorpius’ wand was out of his hand and in Clarke’s. His grey eyes narrowed, crossing the room to take his wand back but Clarke held it away. 

“What’s the magic word?” 

“ _ Expelliarmus _ ?” Scorpius turned his head to the side as Clarke cackled. He didn’t understand what was so funny. “Can I have my wand back now?” 

“Blimey, did your mother never teach you how to say please?!” Scorpius blinked as she laughed. She handed back the wand with a laugh and Scorpius returned to his position. Scorpius cast the spell easily but Clarke deflected it without so much as a word. He cast again only for the same result. The blond almost stumbled on his feet as he cast a hasty protection charm as Clarke fired _Expelliarmus_ at him with her shield still up. His eyes flashed angrily, fed up with being unable to disarm  the Ravenclaw. Spells danced around the room, the occasional wand flying through the air. He shot  _ Expelliuarmus _ again, watching the spell deflect off of the strong shield. 

Scorpius racked his brain until he remembered the shield shattering spell Draco had taught him in the cellar. It was a wordless, advanced spell that had been used during the war, Scorpius made the wand movement as he thought about the intent of the spell. Clarke's shield fell apart and not a moment later Scorpius was hitting a desk, wand where he had stood. 

Bright lights burst in front of his eyes in a montage. The empty faces of death eater's as they cast dark curses on his weak body flashed in front of him. His pale and thin body laid on the classroom floor, Professor Macmillan and Albus shoving themselves through the crowd. “Scorpius!” Albus fell to his knees, shaking his best friend until grey met green. Scorpius shivered, body curling in as wide eyes of Slytherins and Ravenclaws stared. “You okay mate,” Albus helped Scorpius stand until Scorpius shoved him away. 

“I-I'm fine, I have t-to go,” with that Scorpius pushed through the crowd, grabbing his wand and bag before disappearing out of the classroom. Albus stood, puzzled, not acknowledging being called before leaving the classroom to follow his friend.  

He was descending the stairs when he heard his name be called. He stopped, halfway down the staircase as Clarke stood at the top. “Where 'ya goin'?” She went down a stair as the staircase began to move. 

“To find Scorpius, he's probably in the library. He seemed upset,” Clarke rolled her eyes, a bit of anger surged in Albus. 

“It was his own fault, he's the one who didn't listen to directions.” Albus raised an eyebrow, “He  shattered my shield, no one can do that with just a disarming spell, especially to me.” 

“So what, you hit him with a spell that was against the rules as well?” 

“Of course not, he just got a disarming spell to the chest,” she scoffed. The staircase stopped and Albus looked around before taking the quickest route to the library. “Crikey you're seriously upset,” Clarke rushed to stay by Albus' side. 

“You hurt my best friend why wouldn't I be upset.” Albus entered the library with a flick of his robe. He strode past Madam Pince, seeing multiple first years studying for classes. He knew where he was going, Scorpius had shown him the hidden section of the library during their third year just before he had to leave to see his dying mother. “Scorpius,” the pale blond head didn't look up from the book his head was buried in. “Scorp, you okay?” Scorpius shrugged his shoulders, pale hair falling in front of his face. “Scorpius Hyperion, stop being a nerd for one second and answer my questions.” Scorpius looked up, his eyes wide before a smirk fell on his face. 

“Albus Severus,” a groan escaped Albus' lips at the sound of his middle name. 

“You suck, are you okay though?” 

“I'll be fine, I wasn't expecting to get thrown across the classroom that's all.” Scorpius' hands started playing with the locket around his neck. 

“Something's wrong, what is it?” Scorpius breathed out nervously.

“When I hit the desk I saw Delphi,” he explained shortly. It wasn't exactly a lie, she was one of the faces he had seen. 

“She can't hurt you Scorp. She can't hurt anyone ever again. We were at her trial Scorpius, she's in Azkaban for good.” Scorpius' thin hands tightened against the locket. If only he knew what's going to happen. A warmth filled Scorpius' fingertips and he looked around. Nothing happened. “Do you want to go to dinner?” 

“I'm not hungry, you go on ahead.” Jade eyes stared at the blond head that had returned to reading before exiting the library. Scorpius waited until he was sure Albus had gone to open the locket with his family's insignia. A picture of himself and his parents sat on one side but they were much younger. Scorpius could tell mainly from his own appearance and the lively look Astoria had. Draco and Astoria both had a hand on one of Scorpius' shoulders, smiling at each other before looking at the camera. The flash went off and after the picture was taken Scorpius' parents smiled at each other gently. His pale hand stroked over the picture before catching on an edge that had come free. As gently as possible, the young Malfoy pulled the picture out of the locket. Scorpius was surprised to see a few sentences engraved in the locket. 

_ Draco, take care of our son and most importantly yourself. Scorpius can’t lose you too. I’ll love you until the last star dies darling. Forever yours, Astoria.  _ Scorpius let his fingers travel over the words, remembering his mother clasping her hands over her own locket as he read to her just before she passed. The locket went warm in his hands, startling the blond as he looked to the other side of the locket. The message from his father had been replaced with something new. 

_ Scorpius no one can know. I wish it was different.  _ Quickly, Scorpius put the picture of his family back in the locket before snapping it shut. He shook his head, he needed to figure out the enchantment on the locket. Getting up, Scorpius made his way out of the library, leaving his book in his hidden corner. No one would find it anyways. 

The halls weren’t crowded as most people were at dinner. Not even acknowledging his own hunger Scorpius went down to the common room, giving the password before slipping inside. He trudged up into his room and changed into his night-clothes. The soft meowing of Iris distracted Scorpius and he laughed at the cat who he had accidentally covered with his robe. Scorpius removed his robe from the cat who glared at him before jumping on top of the Malfoy’s bed. Scorpius grabbed his wand, trying to think of his happiest memory. “ _ Expecto patronum _ ,” a weak sliver of light burst from his wand, Albus’ cat looked unimpressed. Trying to cast again an even weaker beam of light appeared, dark thoughts beginning to enter Scorpius’ mind. All that flew through his mind was the manor, the damp cellar, the death eaters, and the Cruciatus Curse inflicting pain from deep within. The door opening startled Scorpius as Albus strode in, jade eyes scanning the room quickly. 

“You didn’t come to dinner.” Albus didn’t look happy as Scorpius fiddled with his wand. Sitting on the edge of Scorpius’ bed Albus produced a few snacks and handed them to his friend. “You shouldn’t skip meals, it’s bad for you.” Scorpius took a bite; not even realizing his own hunger until he tasted the food. In a very un-Malfoy way he scarfed the tarts down, grey eyes flashing at the pockets of Albus’ robes. 

“Do you have more?” 

“We can go get some if you want,” Scorpius shook his head feverishly. Albus went over to his trunk and pulled out the invisibility cloak. “We should wait until the common rooms cleared out. Some seventh years snuck in firewhiskey.” Albus shook his head before climbing on top of the duvet so he was next to Scorpius.  “You really shouldn’t be skipping meals Scorp, you just got over being sick. What if it was the blood curse?” 

“It wasn’t the blood curse, I wouldn’t be at school if it was.” 

“How do you know that?” Scorpius looked up to catch Albus’ gaze. 

“The curse it goes more into effect the more you use magic. It literally sucks the life out of you because of being magic. Mum still used magic even though Dad asked her not to. They argued a lot this one time Mum got into a duel at Diagon Alley with some witch that was so intense they both had to go to St. Mungo’s.” 

“So there’s no way you have the curse?” Albus reached for his friend's hand blindly, Scorpius meeting him in the middle. 

“Yea, it would have manifested all ready with all the magic we’ve used. It showed up in Mum during her third year. Aunt Daphne told me about it since Dad didn’t know her yet.” Scorpius squeezed Albus’ hand. It had been a long time since he had seen his aunt, she hadn’t come to the funeral. 

“I’m glad you’re not cursed Scorp,” he smiled at the blond. 

“I’m glad too. That I’m not cursed that is. Also that you’re not cursed either. No curses is a good thing.” Scorpius laughed nervously as Iris head butted the boys intertwined hands. Deep inside the young Malfoy he felt that his knowledge of the future was worse than any blood curse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible other 2017 gift could be a Drastoria prequel to this because they're my OTP. Comment what you think about it and be sure to leave kudos! This is also on Wattpad by Lukey_Lashton111.


End file.
